narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:1000words
füge bitte bei Diskussionen immer deine Signatur mit --~~~~ (2 Minus und 4 Tilden) an das Ende deines Satzes--Kasch 20:15, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Edit: ~~~~ 4 Tilde reichen vollkommen aus Ninjason 20:22, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Bitte lesen was ich schreibe: WENN EIN ANDERER ADMIN ZUSTIMMT, dann darfst du es reintun! Bitte vergiß nichteinen absatz nach jedem satz zu machen, wenn du die Theorie einfügst. (ansonsten wird es nicht richtig dargestellt) Gruß -= trunX=- 21:55, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kannst du mir mal erklären, was dein schnippischer Satz in dem "Thema der Woche"-Forum sollte??? ("das ist ja wohl das geilste was ich je gehört habe, mit verbessern und korrigieren, also wirklich, das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen, denn das ist schmarn") --Aeris 10:46, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich versteh überhaupt GAR NICHT wo dein Problem mit der Doton-Sache bei Sai liegt!!! ALLE haben im Endeffekt geschrieben, dass du es als Theorie auf Sais Seite schreiben kannst, und TrunX hat dir sogar den Code dafür auf Sais Diskussionsseite gegeben. Danach hast du dich zu dem Thema nicht mehr geäußert, und jetzt meckerst du an anderer Stelle darüber, dass es dir angeblich verboten wurde??? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das Verdrehung der Tatsachen ist (man kann alles hier nachlesen), ist das echt frech. Es liegt nun mal eben nicht auf der Hand, da Sai nix mit "Doton:..." gesagt hat. Nur weil ein Ninja mit einem Wassereimer rumspielt, heißt das auch nicht, dass er Suiton hat, geschweige denn Mokuton, weil der Eimer ja aus Holz ist... --Aeris 15:25, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Lieblings-Jutsus? Ich würd mal sagen meine eigenen Jutsus siehe hier:--Sushinia-Namikaze 18:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) "Genug Sand ist immer da" Na das meine ich so, dass Gaara ja eigentlich immer Sand zur Verfügung hat, da er auch aus normalem Boden die Minearlien zerkleinern kann, und dann auch Sand hat. Hat er selber ja auch schon mal erklärt, wie das geht. Also auf offener See ist vielleicht nicht unendlich viel Sand da und er kann sich keinen machen, aber sonst..... quasi überall. *g* ..::Aeris::.. 19:18, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja stimmt schon, dass Sand natürlich = Erde ist. Aber guck mal, in den Episoden, als Gaara eingeführt wird, die ersten Male auftritt, seine Rückblicke über seine Kindheit kommen, er gegen Kimimaro etc. etc. kämpft, da erklärt er GANZ oft, wie sein Sand funktioniert, aber da sagt nie einer, dass es das Erdelement, Doton, ist, oder auch nur eine Variation davon. Und es wurde echt viel darüber erklärt, bzw. die Szenen von ihm waren echt lang. Und wenn das DANN keiner sagt, dann ist es wohl wirklich ein Spezialfall...! ..::Aeris::.. 08:16, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So auch wenn das blöd klingt Naruto ist immer noch ein Manga und ich glaube nicht das der Zeichner sich das mit den Elementen schon richtig überlegt hat lass das mit Gaaras Sand erklärt wurde. Eine Geschichte wie Naruto wo jede Woche ein Kapitel erscheint entwickelt sich erst nach und nach. --Revan55 08:47, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : ich habe mich vertippt ich meine als das mit Gaaras Sand erklärt wurde. --Revan55 19:53, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das weiß ich selber net das hatt ich ma auf ner englischen seite gelesen, der hatte da auch original nachhricht un so reingestellt, aber ich persönlich das das nich kishimoto persönlich war, war zwar mit unterschrift, aber naja, wenn des stimmt kann er all deine fragen beantwortenScreamo-fan 18:05, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) tut mir leid aber wenn ich im stress bin, und das bin ich meistens, schreibe ich schnell und wenn ich dann fehler mache korrigier ich sie nicht, und zu deiner info mahc gerad mein abi un hab im moment nen schnitt von 1,5 also sei still, wie alt bist du dennScreamo-fan 18:18, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das doch quatsch, ich hab selber 2 wochen praktikum im altenheim gemacht und weiß wie das ist, darüber mach ich mcih bestimmt nicht lustig und das mit dem 3er durchschnitt auch nich, das quatsch, aber mit dem mehr erlebt im leben auf grund deines alters glaub ich nicht, oder glaub ich zu wissen, denn was ich durchgemacht hab wünsch ich keinem menschenScreamo-fan 18:33, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sand ist kein Doton!!!--Sushinia-Namikaze 14:28, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kontakt zu Kishimoto Hi, du hast doch mal offen gefragt, wie man sich wohl an Kishimoto wenden kann. Ich habs erstmal über das Suchwort Shonen Jump versucht, um auf die offizielle Seite des Manga-Verlags zu kommen, weiß aber nicht, ob ich das richtige gefunden hab. https://www.kable.com/pub/shnj/cs.asp <= Hier ist jedenfalls ein "general request" Anfrageformular, "Customer Service". Ist natürlich die Frage, ob man da überhaupt ernst genommen wird. Hmpf, hab grad gesehen, das gilt nur aus Amerika oder Kanada.... Vielleicht hier: http://shonenjump.viz.com/bottomlinks/contact.php ? Hier auf der Seite http://www.shonenjump.com/e/index.html find ich jedenfalls kein "Contact"-Button oder so... ..::Aeris::.. 10:53, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja dass Kishimoto und sein Team hier und da mal Fehler gemacht haben, das vermute/denke ich auch. Bestes Beispiel, dass das Movie-Team Kakashi im ersten Film Eis-Jutsu kopieren lässt, was nicht sein darf, da man Kekkei Genkais (gemischte Elemente) nicht kopieren kann. Aber andere, viel größere Produktionen machen ja auch Fehler, Star Wars, Herr der Ringe (www.dieseher.de ist eine Seite, die grobe Fehler in Filmen nennt), von daher.... darf man vielleicht einfach keine Perfektion erwarten, selbst bei Kishimoto nicht ;) . ..::Aeris::.. 13:49, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich hba jetzt ma ne frage und ne bitte, soll jetzt kein grund zum streiten sein oder für eine neue diskussion gut sein, aber warum vergleichst du die reale welt mit einem manga, ich mein nich böse gemeint, aber das ist so unlogisch, ich mein in einem manga ist fast nichts real, siehe one piece oder bleach, ode rgar dragonball, und da bildet naruto keine ausnahme, ich will jetzt nicht auf die beispiele von aeris zurückgreifen mit seinem eimer wasser und so, aber beispiel blitz oder katon, bestes beispiel für das unreale an naruto, aber ich mein da jetzt geologen fragen find ich da jetzt ein bisschen quatschScreamo-fan 14:30, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Langsam reicht es könntest du mal aufhören die Leute zu beschimpfen und rum zu motzen. --Revan55 13:37, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind gerade in der Planungsphase für eine Menge Umbauten an Artikeln und der Wikia selbst. Ich denke mal, wenn wir dann loslegen, gehen wir bei jedem Artikel drüber und machen die Änderungen. Ninjason 17:02, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) in den Schriften und im Manga gibt es keinen hinwies darauf wie das Jutsu heißt aber man könnte es vielleicht Tarn-Jutsu der Oni Brüder nähen. --Revan55 09:38, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte Kopiere nichts von der anderen Narutopedia. --Revan55 09:42, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- nur weil die sich in ner pfütze verstecken heist das nicht das sie automatisch suiton beherrschen --Th(ôô)mas 10:24, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Vorschau bitte benutz die Vorschau--Kasch 04:35, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Moin kann dir erst jetzt antworten da ich ziemlich viel Arbeit hab un kaum zeit fürs wiki Also des mit der Vorschau du hast vorgestern 36mal deine Benutzerseite bearbeitet bei jedem mal speichern wird nicht nur die Änderung gespeichert sondern die ganze seite un des verbraucht unnötig Speicher.--Kasch 04:39, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Schau mal hier, dort sind die neusten Dateien zu sehn, auch die die du hochgeladen hast, die wählst du dann einfach aus und löscht sie --Th(ôô)mas 08:14, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- du scheinst das nicht ganz kapiert zu haben... wenn du die bilder ausgewählt hast gehst du nicht auf bearbeiten sondern rechts daneben auf löschen --Th(ôô)mas 08:25, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- also bei mir steht "löschen" oben in der leiste in der auch "bearbeiten", "versionen", usw stehen, aber vllt können das nur admins --Th(ôô)mas 08:34, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Warum ich alle Uchihas hasse? Weil keiner von denen mich beeindruckt, wegen Sasuke, Sasuke mag ich nur im Pairing mit Naruto, außerdem will er Itachi umbringen, und Itachi hass ich am meisten, obwohl ich ein Akatsuki-Fan bin!--Namikaze-Rasengan 14:11, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) 50 Lieblings-Charaktere? Hiruzen ist einer deiner Lieblings-Charaktere?--Namikaze-Rasengan 14:34, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und was sind deine absoluten Lieblings-Charaktere?--Namikaze-Rasengan 16:23, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gibts überhaupt jemanden denn du hasst?--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:26, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) deine geschichte klingt echt gut, könnte fast von kishimoto stammen^^Screamo-fan 21:02, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) na das sowieso, hab auch schon eine geschichte die ich nur noch niederschreiben muss^^Screamo-fan 11:52, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- das mit gouzu und meizu geht klar kannst unter theorie rein stellen. --Revan55 13:19, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kakashi zu der Sache mit Kakashi ich habe noch mal im Manga nach geschaut da wird gesagt das die Geschichte etwa 10 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Handlung spielt ich schätze mal so 14 Jahre vorher im Manga kommen diese Kapitel nach dem Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hat. --Revan55 17:40, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)